


The Ship-Kings

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Kings, Research Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little insight on the kings who ruled the South when Gondor was at its greatest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship-Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The Ship-Kings**   


By: Bridellwyn  


Gondor, like all civilizations, has a history riddled with ups and downs. The men of the South prospered, fell into despair, and then prospered once more. However, they never re-attained the height of power they achieved under the rule of the Ship-Kings.  


In 830 of the Third Age, Tarannon, Captain of the Hosts and son of Siriondil, became the twelfth king of Gondor. Changing his name to Falastur, "Lord of the Coasts," he is the first of the four Ship-Kings.   


While Siriondil's reign as king was, as far as we know, uneventful, Tarannon built navies, fought wars, and won land for Gondor, especially around the Mouth of Anduin. However, Falastur's reign is mostly known because of his wife, Queen Berúthiel1. So cold and nefarious was she that Tarannon exiled her out to sea with no one but her notorious cats to keep her company, which caused him to become the first childless king. As such, Eärnil I, Tarannon's nephew, inherited the crown in 913.   


Eärnil I's years as king significantly expanded the size and strength of Gondor. Not only did he repair the deserted Númenorean harbor of Pelargir2, Eärnil I, after many years and lives were spent, conquered Umbar3 from the Black Númenoreans. He died at sea in 936, as befits a Ship-King.   


Ciryandil, the third Ship-King, was nowhere near as successful as his father. His reign, from 936 to 1015, saw much of Eärnil's efforts without meaning as the Lords of the Haradrim took Umbar3. He was slain in Haradwaith trying to reclaim the land his father had spent his entire life fighting for.  


Ciryaher, the fourth and final Ship-King, vowed to avenge his father's death, and, after thirty-five long years, Umbar3 was Gondor's once more. Renaming himself Hyarmendacil I, "South-victor," Ciryaher continued to expand Gondor until it stretched south to the River Harnen, north to Mirkwood, east to the Sea of Rhûn, and west to the Greyflood. Gondor had never been, and never would be again, so powerful.  


The end of the Ship-Kings came when Hyarmendacil I died in 1149. Slowly, Gondor disintegrated until it was nothing more than a desperate land filled with grief.  After King Eärnur's disappearance in 2050, they were without a king and without hope, until Elessar accepted the throne.

**Notes**

1 There are those who believe that Berúthiel is not canonical, since her story is only told in _Unfinished Tales._ However, Aragorn makes a reference about her cats in _Lord of the Rings_ to Gandalf while in Moria, so it seems Tolkien did intend for her to be a part of the history of Middle-earth.  


2The Black Númenóreans were followers of Sauron. Three of their lords were given Rings of Power, which caused them to become Ringwraiths.   


3 Umbar was a natural harbor on the southeast coast of the Bay of Belfalas

**Timeline  
**

830-913 of the Third Age

          Tarannon Falastur, first of the Ship-Kings becomes king of Gondor

                      Starts tradition of building great fleets

          Land around the Mouth of Anduin is dominated by Gondor

913-936 of the Third Age

         Eärnil I ascends the throne

         Pelargir2 is repaired  


        933-

                  Umbar is conquered

936-1015 of the Third Age

         Ciryandil inherits the crown  


         Umbar is captured by the Haradrim

1015-1149 of the Third Age

       Ciryaher Hyarmendacil I, fourth and final Ship-king, reigns

       1050-

        Umbar is retaken

       Gondor expands south to the River Harnen, north to Mirkwood, east to the Sea of Rhûn, and west to the Greyflood  


 

***Much thanks to roh-wyn, Agape, Aule, the fine folks of the PPC, and Gwynnyd for all the support and beta-ing!***


End file.
